


The Conquests of the Dragonwolf

by GOT88



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blood Magic, Dark Jon Snow, Dark Magic, Erotica, Explicit Sex, F/F, F/M, Harems, High Fantasy, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Equals J, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M, Violence, Warg Jon Snow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GOT88/pseuds/GOT88
Summary: A Distraught Bloodraven decides that he can no longer watch from the shadows after his family is brought to brink of extinction by the ambitions of Lions and Stags.Fortunately, the true King is well hidden and the Greenseer will ensure that he not only reclaims the Iron Throne but also makes the family tree flourish once again.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically a Jon Harem story with a threadbare plot. Please note that this is my first attempt at writing a fanfiction so constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> The Story will have large amounts of smut with some plot. I intend to post the first 2 chapters and if there is response/demand, then I will continue accordingly. The 1st chapter is the prologue to set up the story while smut will start in Chapter 2.
> 
> Also, special thanks to House_Blackfyre for his input and suggestions.

**Prologue**

Many great civilizations and empires had risen and fallen through the millennia’s since life had first blossomed upon this land but it had all started with the _‘Children of the Forests’_ who despite their name were the oldest species to dwell upon this earth.

The Children were blessed with the knowledge of the Gods and had mastered the art to weave the lands and seas to build their own paradise while living in harmony with other creatures and races of their land.

For a time all had been peaceful and content in their lands but that changed with the arrival of a new race from the East who called themselves ‘Men’ and would later be known in history as the ‘First Men’. Unlike the Children, the First Men did not live in harmony with nature but sought to dominate it, by cutting the trees and building their Ring forts and settlements. They took from the land far more than needed and gave back only violence and suffering which inevitably led to a conflict between them and the Children.

Though the Children possessed the powers of nature, they lacked the cunning, ruthlessness and cruelty that men naturally possessed, and as a result the Children soon found their race upon the verge of extinction. Desperate for survival, the Children utilized the dark powers of the Gods and created aberrations of nature who could defeat the First Men. However, the Children eventually lost control of their own weapons and the race of ‘Others’ or as the tales would call them ‘White Walkers’ was born.

Soon, both the Children and First Men realized that the Others would bring about the end of life itself and entered into an alliance to combat this threat. Through great sacrifice and struggle, they eventually managed to banish the Others to the far edges of the North in the Lands of Eternal Winter where they would slumber.

Both races created a pact for their own survival and interests to ensure that the Others never threatened the world again. The Children even merged their blood with the First Men which led to creation of Greenseers and Wargs who would serve as the bridge connecting both races. The Three Eyed Raven was created to be the Keeper of the Pact and the knowledge of both sides, to ensure that the world would never descend into eternal darkness.

Time went on as the centuries passed, the Children started to disappear from this world choosing to hide in the far reaches of nature away from the sights of all, as the races of men warred amongst themselves. However, the Three Eyed Raven continued to observe and guide the world while remaining hidden within the embrace of the Weirwoods. The Raven had been many men throughout the ages as each chosen for this duty shredded the vestiges of his mortal life to serve the Gods and nature.

Always watching but never intervening in the affairs of the world in more than the smallest ways possible had been the code of the Raven. However, the current course of events was alarmingly headed to bring about the end of the world as the current Raven, Brynden Rivers aka Bloodraven, Bastard son of Aegon the Unworthy watched from his Weirwood throne.

The Targaryens had always been different from other men as they were the last of the Dragonlords. Power coursed through their veins which often let them ascend to the pinnacles of greatness along with the dangers of the eventual descent into madness. However, none realized that  his family had always been preparing to stave off the great evil slumbering in the far North even without fully knowing the nature of the threat as the Valyrians too possessed the power of Greensight as they would call it Dragon Dreams which had saved their family from the Doom of Valyria three centuries ago.

Incomplete knowledge proved to be more dangerous than ignorance as Bloodraven watched his great nephew Prince Rhaegar try to decipher his role in the Great War which led to the tragic events unfolding before his eyes. Rhaegar had managed to gleam that his son was meant to the savior of the world after his tiresome research upon the prophecies related to their family which led to his union with Princess Elia of House Martell. However, he would later realize that the Song of Ice and Fire referred to union of Stark and Targaryen blood which led to his courting of the Wolf Maid, Lyanna Stark despite the fact that he was already married and she was already betrothed to the Storm Lord.

Leaders and Rulers must possess far sight to prepare for the future but being aware of the current realities is equally important. Rhaegar in his firm belief of prophecy and visions failed to see the dangers rising from his own actions. Thus, Bloodraven watched helplessly as his family was either slaughtered or exiled to the lands of the East from where his ancestors had once come while the prophesized savior and true King of Westeros, Jaehaerys Targaryen Third of his Name, whose birth had come at the cost of not only the life of his parents but also several members of both sides of his family along with the tens of thousands who died fighting their wars was condemned to the life of lowly bastard, Jon Snow by his own Uncle Lord Eddard Stark in order to spare his life and maintain the fragile peace of the realm.

Bloodraven had entered the Green to foresee the outcome of this decision and was dismayed to learn that not only would this decision bring pain and suffering to the true King but also lead to the loss of countless more lives and possibly the eternal long night as the true King would have to live his life chained and bound by the weight of the lies and hollow ideals of the naïve Lord Stark.

_‘No more watching. Action must be taken. I have watched my family endure countless tragedies through the years as my duty was to the realm but now I must intervene not just to protect the last son of my bloodline but the world itself. There was great power within the young King but it would need to be nurtured so that he can become the ruler and man that he was meant to be._ ’

Bloodraven could already feel the Others stirring from their slumber as they sensed the decimation of the Dragonlord line. It would take time for them to completely awaken but their ‘Ice’ would eventually overrun the world if there wasn’t ‘Fire’ present to combat it. The Dragonwolf would be powerful but he was only one, his power needed to spread and grow. The Line must not only be preserved but must swell as well. The Others would return to their slumber if they sensed the presence of similar powers.

_‘Yes, this is the only way to stave off the Great War and also ensure the survival of the Dragonlord line. Jaehaerys would have to follow in the footsteps of not just Aegon the Dragon to reclaim the realm but also in the path of my own sire to ensure the survival of their bloodline if not the entire race of men itself.’_

It would easy enough to subtly influence the young King via his dreams while planting the seeds for the man he needed him to become. Jaehaerys would possess the will of the Conqueror, the wisdom of the Conciliator, the skills and might of the Dragonknight and Young Dragon but the appetites of the Unworthy and fury of the Cruel as well. Their family tree might have been withered to a husk now but Jaehaerys’s seed will make it bountiful once more.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Winterfell was the place where Jon had grown up but it never felt like home. Jon knew that he should be grateful to the Gods for his life as he was far better off than most bastards in the world. Not only was his father Lord Eddard Stark, one of the Great Lords of Westeros but he was also kind and honorable enough to not just acknowledge Jon’s existence but also to raise him in his own home. Lord Stark made sure that Jon received the same education and training as his trueborn children but Jon would always be the Bastard of Winterfell.

Jon had learned the realities of his birth and place in the world during his early childhood while growing up with his half-brother Robb. He first noticed the difference between him and Robb whenever he saw the cold and glaring looks of hate and disapproval upon Lady Stark’s face in regards to his presence during meals or other family gatherings which were a stark contrast to the love and affection she showed Robb and his other siblings.

However, he learned the truth of his lot in life during one of his swordplay lessons with Robb. Jon and Robb had both started training with weapons at an early age under the watchful eye of Ser Rodrik Cassel, the Master-at-Arms of Winterfell. Robb had initially bested Jon during the first days and was always rewarded with words of praise and encouragement from not only Ser Rodrik but their Lord father and other denizens of Winterfell. Lady Stark would often also have special treats prepared for Robb as his prize. Jon resolved that he too would earn that praise as well and devoted himself to his training and eventually bested Robb but instead of praise and admiration, Jon was greeted by stony silence and troubled looks upon the faces of the spectators. At first, he did not understand but after he overheard the whispers of a bastard trying to take his better’s place and when he was greeted with cold indifference, Jon realized that unlike Robb, he was not meant to shine in the light. _‘A bastard must live in the shadows, the light of praise and admiration belongs to trueborns.’_ Lady Stark had spitefully informed him and sent him to bed without supper as the prize for his victory.

No one had stood up for him then, not even his father. Since then, Jon always made sure to never show his true skill in front of an audience. He even gave wrong answers during Maester Luwin’s lessons to show that Robb was his superior in both mind and body. Jon had initially raged before the weirwoods, pleading to the Gods about how unfair it was but received no reply. Once his anger had died down, Jon is forced to accept the bitter reality of his life.

As Jon fell asleep that night, he experienced the strangest dream. He was back in the Godswood but something was different. The sounds of raven’s call caused him to look up at the branches of the Weirwood where he spotted a three eyed raven. Suddenly, a voice called out to him and Jon was scared despite him reassuring himself that this was just a dream.

“Do not be afraid, little one.”

“Who is it? Show yourself to me”

The raven flew down to the ground and almost instantly transformed into one eyed pale skinned man. The man appeared to be quite old, wearing black robes which were quite old and worn out. But the most striking part about the stranger was that bright red blotch beneath his missing eye. The man had a serious demeanor but there was a welcoming smile upon his face.

“Who are you? What is happening?” Jon rambled as his fear and trepidation grew within him.

“You prayed to the Gods for help and they have answered. Consider me a friend who will help you reach your true place in the world” The old man calmly replied.

“My rightful place! I am bastard, I don’t have a right to anything in this world.” Jon spat in bitterness.

“You do not know who you truly are. I will tell you in time when you are ready.For now, I ask that you trust me. After all, your life couldn’t possibly get any worse.”

“Why would the Gods care for a motherless bastard?”

“You do not know how imporatnt you are or the great destiny that awaits you. I will explain all in due time but for now all I ask is that you trust me and do as I say.”

“Very well, like you said I have nothing to lose.”

“Excellent. You can call me Brynden and remember that you must not mention anything about me or your dreams to anyone else not even Lord Stark. They might think you are going mad and it would cause your undue problems.”

Jon agreed and accepted Brynden’s help. Jon would meet with Brynden every night in his dreams where he would be shown great and important events of history. Jon was able to observe and learn the fighting styles of great warriors and Kings like the Aegon the Conqueror, Aemon the Dragonknight, the Young Dragon along with their thoughts and views of life. Jon also learned that the men who were considered the villains of history like Maegor the Cruel were not evil but simply unfortunate souls who were shaped by their circumstance. Strangely, Jon felt a kinship to these unfortunate souls.

Bloodraven’s plan was working perfectly. Jon was like a sponge soaking up all the knowledge that he was offered oblivious to the fact that Bloodraven was subtly planting the seeds for his growth within his subconscious mind. He even began to train Jon in the art of warging which was made a lot easier after Jon and the Starks found the direwoves that he had sent South of the Wall.

Jon was now six and ten years, almost a man grown. Brynden’s lessons had given him advantages that no Master-at-Arms or Maester in the world could give to Robb or any other lord. But even with all the knowledge and training, Jon was still the Bastard of Winterfell which is why he never displayed his skills to the world and often allowed Robb to wn their spars.

During another of the dream meetings, Jon vented out his frustrations stating that he could not bear to stay at Winterfell any longer. But Lord Stark would not allow him to leave to make his own place stating that Jon was still young while Lady Stark often asked that he should be sent to the Wall. That shrew was desperate to banish him away and eliminate any chance of him threatening her children’s rights.

Jon recalled the incident with Jeyne Poole. She was the daughter of the Lord Steward of Winterfell, Vayon Poole who had grown up with Jon and the other Stark children. She was also his sister Sansa’s closest friend and they would often talk about their dreams of southern life and knights. Sansa had once been kind to him when they were young but as soon as she was old enough to understand the meaning of the world ‘Bastard’, she promptly followed her Lady Mother’s example and shunned him as if he was afflicted with Greyscale.

Truth be told, Sansa’s attitude was not different from the other inhabitants of the castle. Jon’s father was kind to him but often kept him at a distance. Robb was his only friend but even he spent most time with Lord Stark’s ward Theon Greyjoy who despite being a hostage of war acted as if he was guest of Winterfell and never failed to rub Jon’s birth in his face. His little sister Arya showed him great affection despite Lady Catelyn and Sansa’s disapproval while Bran & Rickon were too young to express their own opinions.

However, Jeyne had always been kind to him when no one was watching. Jeyne had grown into fine northern beauty with her dark brown locks, sweet eyes and burgeoning figure. As they grew older, an attraction developed and Jon started fantasizing about her especially after hearing Theon talk about his conquests at the Wintertown brothel or the castle’s serving maids. Jon initially worked up the courage to kiss Jeyne and she responded in kind as their tongues explored each other’s mouth. But before things could go any further, Jeyne broke away.

“Bastard! Get away from her!” a voice yelled from behind him.

“Trying to take advantage of sweet and innocent Jeyne. Bastards are truly sinful creatures.” Sansa spat at him before she dragged Jeyne away without giving him a chance to respond.

Next thing he knew, he was in Lord Stark’s solar where Lady Catelyn, Sansa and Vayon Poole were hurling accusations at him, demanding that he be punished while Jeyne stood quietly in the corner, worry and fear clouding her face. After Lord Stark ordered them to be silent tired from their incessant raving, he asked both Jeyne and Jon about the matter.

When Jeyne admitted that he did not force himself on her, Lady Stark’s group protested by arguing that he was corrupting an impressionable girl. Fortunately, Lord Stark ended the argument and said that there would be no punishment but asked Jon to keep away from Jeyne and the other young ladies of the castle to avoid further incidents.

“Go find a whore to satisfy you sinful urges, Bastard. You are not worthy of a proper lady. You should send him away Ned before he corrupts our sons as well.” Lady Stark spat before leaving with Sansa and the others.

Recalling the incident filled Jon with an anger that threatened to consume him but at the end left him feeling only bitter at his place in the world. No matter what he did, he would always be treated with contempt and scorn.

“Do not despair. Times and fortunes can turn within moments and you have a lifetime ahead of you.” Brynden answered in comfort.

“What hope do I have? The best I can hope for is to either make a life as a sellsword in the East or a life at the Wall in the service of the realm. I am a Snow, after all.” Jon stated dejectedly.

Brynden got upset and told him to stay strong as his journey was about to begin.

“Listen to me, carefully. The time for you to begin your journey has come. I had promised you answers during our first meeting and I will soon give them to you. But before you learn the truth, you must do exactly as I tell you.” Brynden stated trying to lift Jon’s melancholic mood.

“What truth? And what do you need me to do?” Jon asked in confusion.

“It may seen strange and bizzare to you but trust once you do it, it will all make perfect sense. Trust me.” Brynden answered and then proceeded to explain the details and procedure of the ritual that Jon needed to perform.

Jon was definitely confused but more than that he was afraid as this ritual sounded eerily similar to the stories of blood sacrifice performed by the First Men told by Old Nan. However, Jon reminded himself that Brynden had always helped him in the past and there was no reason to start doubting him now.

So, late next night when all of Winterfell was fast asleep, Jon stealtily made his way to the Godswood making sure that no one saw him. He then stood before the ancient weirwood as he cut his palm with the dagger. Blood started to trickle out and Jon quickly painted the symbols that Brynden had shown in his dream upon the bark of the tree.

_‘No turning back now’_ Jon thought as he placed his bleeding hand upon the twisted face of the tree. Almost, instantly he felt a surge of power couse through him as his mind went blank after being bombarded with strange and intense visions of strange lands, battles and so on.

When he awoke, he was lying at the base of the tree and Brynden was standing in front of him. At first, he thought it was a dream but then felt the stinging pain of his cut palm which confirmed that he was wide awake.

“This is not a dream, you are awake. You did well, the ritual was a success and now we can communicate without interacting in dreams.” Brynden stated.

“What do you mean? How is this possible?” Jon asked as his confusion only grew.

“The ritual was an ancient spell that will let us communicate at will. All you need to do is think of me and I shall appear to aid you. However, only you shall be able to hear and see me. We do not even need to speak as we share our thoughts.”

“This ritual will also grant you other abilities as well as enhance your power as a warg to the extent where you can even manipulate the minds of men. I know that all of this is a bit overwhelming but trust me these powers will aid you in your quest.” Brynden proclaimed.

“What quest? I don’t understand anything! What do you want from me?” Jon rambled in confusion.

“Calm your mind and listen carefully. I promised you the truth and answers and I intend to keep my word.” Brynden replied as he began to explain his true identiry, Jon’s parentage and the path laid out for Jon to reclaim the Iron throne.

“So, my entire life has been a lie and now, you want me to claim the Iron throne and fuck bastards into the bellies of women across Westeros,” Jon stated in a sarcastic tone trying to come to grips with all the shocking revelations and his fate.

 “The Others had stirred once before after the Long Night but the rise of Valyria and presence of Dragonlords caused them to return to slumber as they could not challenge such a great power without facing extinction themselves” Bloodraven explained.

“There is great power in your blood and seed, if it spread sufficiently throughout the realms, the Others can be tricked into thinking that another Valyria has risen. Having different mothers will allow your children to appear distinct from their half-sblings, thus making the others think that several dragonlord lines have emerged.”

Jon was still not convinced and argued, “Surely, there are plenty of dragonlord bastards and forgotten descendants in the world. Even, Robert Baratheon has some Targaryen blood in him. What makes my blood and seed so special?”

“True, there are many Targaryen bastard lines and hidden relations but like the Baratheons, they all have been diluted to a point where the power and magic is virtually non-existent.” Brynden explained

“Furthermore, you are the union of not one but two magical bloodlines which grants you great power and ability. Those born of your seed should possess enough magic in their blood to be a concern for the Others. A single line of dragonlords can be fought but a multitude of them would be too daunting for even the Others which is why you must spread your seed.” Brynden elaborated.

“Besides, the task itself will be most pleasurable. I suggest that you choose noble born woman as their bloodlines will breed stronger offspring along with gaining you the support necessary to reclaim your crown. However, you are free to enjoy any common born beauty that catches your fancy as well.” The Old Greenseer added with a mischeivous smirk.

“I don’t have the support any great houses, wealth or allies while Robert Baratheon has the crown, the Stormlands and the backing of the Lannisters. Dorne might be an option but I doubt they would hold much love or loyalty towards the son of the man who spurned Princess Elia leading to her brutal demise along with her children.” Jon responded in exasperation to Brynden’s plan.

“The only house that could support my claim is House Stark but I doubt my uncle will declare war for my rights as he is more than content to let spend my life as a Snow rather than go against his beloved friend while his shrew of a wife would gladly get rid of me to avoid any future complications.” Jon argued while stating how bleak his prospects were.

“Have faith as the path will become clear in time. Remember, the Sea will make you a warrior, while the She-Bear will make you a man.” Bloodraven proclaimed before vanishing.

Jon woke up the next morning still confused by Brynden’s cryptic words. However, all thoughts were pushed to the back of his mind when Lord Stark informed the castle of an Ironborn attack on Bear Isle as he was breaking his fast.

Jon, Robb and Theon asked to join him for the upcoming battle but Lord Stark told Robb that he must rule in his place while Theon could not leave Winterfell without the King’s permission. He was reluctant to let Jon join as well but agreed after Jon pointed out that he needed experience if was going to make a life for himself beyond the castle walls. Lady Stark supported his decision, probably hoping that the Ironborn would take care of her bastard problem.

As the Winterfell party rode out of the castle gates, Jon could not help but wonder what awaited him on the Isle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Battle at Bear Isle - Jon kills Men and becomes a man too.

**Chapter 1**

The battle at Bear Isle was more than a minor skirmish but not worthy of any great songs. The Ironborn wariors had lived up to their reputation while they were great at naval warfare, they made poor combatants on land who were dependent upon their numbers for victory.

They had attacked Bear Isle upon learning that Lady Mormont had sent most of her fighting men to the Wall to aid her brother Lord Commander Jeor Mormont in a fight against Wildling raiders, from a local sailor whose vessel had fallen prey to them at sea.

The chance to reave and rape the short-handed Isle was too good to pass up for these reavers who apparently were acting independently from Lord Greyjoy’s authority or so the surviving prisoners claimed, most probably fearing reprisals from the Kraken himself towards their families if any blame fell upon their Liege Lord.

The Winterfell party had arrived in the nick of time as the Ironborn had almost managed to overcome the Castle’s defenses and were about to breach the main gate. Upon their arrival, the Ironborn forces abandoned their siege at the gate to engage them, only to have the soldiers from within the castle fall upon them from behind.

Though the Ironborn were being attacked from both sides, they still had greater numbers as Lord Stark had kept their party small in order to move fast. The advantage of numbers did not last long as the raiders were not nearly as skilled as the Northman and fell quickly to their blades.

Amidst the battle, Jon spotted a group of raiders heading towards the shore with few women captives through his warg bond with Ghost and immediately gave pursuit. He arrived at the beach just as they were moving their skiff into the sea. In his haste to save the captives, Jon had failed to bring any support and thus found himself facing off against six raiders single-handedly.

Fortunately, Jon’s dream lessons with Brynden and private practices in the Wolfswood had moulded him into a skilled swordsman as he made quick work of the first two raiders who had charged towards him, thinking him to be just another green boy. However, after witnessing his skill the remaining raiders quickly surrounded him. Jon fought three of the warriors simultaneously but would have fallen to the fourth if Ghost had not torn the raider’s throat out.

Jon made quick work of two more which caused the last raider to throw down his axe begging for mercy. However, Jon’s blood was up and he felt a fire withim him. Suddenly, visions of Maegor flooded his mind and Jon cleaved the mewling Ironborn’s head off his shoulders with a single swing.

The spray of blood upon his face calmed him as a strange sense of power flew through his body. He moved to check on the captives and found most of them unharmed. Among them was a young girl, no older than Arya who was later revealed to be Lyanna Mormont. She had been captured as she tried to defend the other girls from the group that snuck inside the castle while the battle raged outside.

Upon returning to the castle, Jon found the battle to be over as the few surviving raiders were being escorted to the dungeons. Lady Mormont and the others expressed their gratitude for Jon’s rescue of little Lyanna and praised his skills in battle.

At the celebratory feast, Jon was formally introduced to the Lady of Bear Isle, Maege Mormont and her other daughters -- Dacey, Alyssane,  Lyra and Jorelle Mormont. The Mormonts were known throughout Westeros for being the only House to produce female warriors outside of Dorne and that fact coupled with their vague answers to the fathers of their children made them a true oddity in the North.

For the first time in his life, Jon was not only welcomed in the great hall of a castle but also given a place of honor at the high table seated alongside his father and their hosts. Men toasted to his name for his valor in battle and started to call him the ‘White Wolf’.

As the night progressed, Jon merrily drank with the men and spoke with his hosts while Lord Stark chose to retire early claiming fatigue from the battle. Jon spoke with both Lady Maege and Dacey who shared with tales of other battles. After a while, Dacey was called away to partake in a drinking game as Alyssane and Lyra took the dancefloor while Jorelle escorted Lyanna back to her chambers. Lady Maege offered to show him the castle as others continued to enjoy the festivities.

Jon walked beside Lady Maege as she spoke about the Castle and Isle’s history. She spoke about her family – her brother Lord Jeor Mormont who took the black to atone for the sins and shame brought upon their family by her nephew, Ser Jorah Mormont. Jon could not help but notice her curvaceous figure, the Mormont women seemed to look equally comfortable whether in chainmail or dresses. Dacey had inherited her mother’s height and build whereas Alyssane and Jonelle were a bit lanky in comparison to their lady mother while Lyanna was still a child.

It was probably due to the fact that Lady Maege and Dacey were battle hardened warriors whereas the other women had probably not seen much combat activity. Lady Maege was nearly forty years old but had managed to retain a youthful beauty.

 “You saved my daughter’s life and I have not yet rewarded you fot it.” The Lady stated as they walked around the keep.

“My lady, you honor me with your words. I require no greater reward” Jon answered in all humility.

“Brave, Skilled and Humble, all the qualities of a noble warrior. Maidens would swoon for you even if you lacked your handsome features.” Lady Maege teased which caused him to blush in response or perhaps it was the wine.

“Come with me, Jon. You may not desire it, but you have earned a reward.”She commanded and bid him to follow.

Lady Maege led them to her bedchamber and presented him with a sword with a bear shaped pommel that was hanging above the hearth. Jon gasped as he drew the sword from the scabbard and spotted the distinctive ripples of Valyrian Steel.

“My lady, I cannot accept this.” Jon stated after receiving the priceless blade.

“Yes, you can. It’s called Longclaw and has been in my family for five centuries. It should have been my nephew’s but he forfeited his right to it with his crimes and Jeor asked me to give it to someone who was worthy of it and now I have. You can even have the pommel changed to a wolf while the name can stay the same.” Lady Maege reassuring stated and bid him to accept the gift.

Jon thanked her for the gift and promised that he would prove himself worthy of it.

“You can prove yourself right now. Tell me, you never been with a woman, have you?” Lady Maege asked as her hand gently traced his length along his breeches while she smirked mischeviously.

Jon was speechless and could only nod as he felt his manhood stiffen as her hands roamed across his breeches.

Lady Maege swiftly undid his laces and tugged his breeches down to reveal his throbbing shaft.

She watched it bounce out and she took it in her hand, slowly caressing it up and down. She saw that he was about seven to eight inches, although he was still growing.

“Oh my, you remind me of your Uncle Brandon not just in endowment but in nature as well, it seems you take after him. Though I must admit that you are a lot prettier than him.” Lady Maege stated with a sly smirk.

“Did you know that he was the one who took my maidenhead and made me a woman? Today, I shall return the favour to his nephew.”

"Do you like what I'm doing, my little pup?" Maege asked whilst she stroked his cock up and down.

"Yes, I like it a lot," Jon breathed as she pumped his cock with her hand.

She smiled, before she stroked him and slowly kneeled before him. "Just wait, because if you liked that, you're going to love this."

Maege dove down between Jon's legs and gave his balls a little lick, dragging her tongue against them. That caused Jon to twitch in pleasure, he never thought anything could feel better than this. Theon had often boasted about the pleasures of woman’s mouth but words did not do this feeling justice.

"Damn it, keep doing that," Jon moaned after she licked him around his balls.

“We haven’t even started yet, I am going to give you a thorough education” Maege stated as she stood, unfastening her laces. Jon could only watch as her dress pooled to her feat and she stood before him in all her glory.

His imaginination did not do justice to her luscious breasts which were as firm and round and appeared to belong to woman younger than her. Her nipples stood out, erect and ready. She quickly returned to caressing and licking his cock.

Jon felt these sensations and decided to grope her breasts, exploring them in his hands. This caused a slight moan to erupt from her mouth when she rolled back. He explored them with great confidence, running his hands over them, rolling his palms over her nipples.

Maege moved her tongue up and down his cock, feeling every throb, every twitch, and it grew more in her hand. She must have it down her throat and have him spewing his first load down her throat.

"Damn," Jon breathed after Maege stuck his cock in her mouth, her tight mouth wrapped around his member. Her lips placed around his length as she bobbed up and down on him, rocking back and forth as his cock went deep into her throat.

                                                                                                                                                                                                                     _'She's so good,'_ Jon thought to himself, when he grabbed her hair in his hands and pushed her down, so that her lips were pressed against the base of his cock as she took the entire piece of meat down her throat. He felt his sexual awakening increase when she rocked back and forth, demonstrating her years of experience.

Maege kept her tempo steady; she wanted Jon’s first time to be a memorable one. She could not wait to see what else he had to offer and with the fury that he had explored her breasts, she could surmise that he had great potential.

She pumped his cock into her mouth for many more minutes, looking up at him.

Jon felt his balls seize up at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around his manhood, along with her hands continued to squeeze and cup his balls. She went down on him, making lewd popping sounds with her mouth.

His balls tightened and he sprayed a hot load of his cum down Maege's throat when she worked him over. He pumped into her mouth over and over again.

"Jon...Now, it’s your turn to show me what your tongue can do," Maege stated, when she slid back on the bed without warning.

Jon looked at her sex appraisingly, her juicy lips beckoned out for his cock. He could hardly hold himself back, he must be inside that pinnacle of womanhood now but he restrained himself as he wished to first repay the lady with the pleasures of his mouth.

Maege breathed heavily when his hands were on her thighs, and then his right hand moved up, teasing her. She felt a coursing pleasure move through her body and her heart began to beat more heavily.

His mouth found her and sucked on her clit, which caused her to throw her head back and moan. He stimulated her in such a way that she never thought possible, but the real fun began, when he licked and sucked on her. His tongue buried itself deep in her core.

Jon experienced the lemony taste inside the She-Bear and heard the moans of pleasure. He continued to work her over with his tongue, paying close attention to which spots made her moan the loudest. These tastes made him rock hard once again; actually he got hard mere seconds after Maege was done pleasing him with her mouth.

Maege's pussy clenched as Jon worked her over, driving his tongue in and out of her, his moist organ scrapping against her.

"Oh, so wet," she breathed whilst she played with her breast, squeezing the flesh and playing with her erect nipple.

Jon did not slow down, even for a second, rather he dove in and out of her, licking her insides. The dark haired She-Bear grabbed Jon's hair and pushed him in further. With lightning speed, he devoured her womanhood, using his tongue to cut a nice and steady pace through her. He picked up the pace and worked her over, heavily moving inside her.

She soaked his face when her thighs closed together and her body gave a shuddering orgasm. The woman felt herself rocked from head to toe as she shuddered again and again.

"Time for more," Jon stated, as he pulled Maege onto his lap, teasing her opening once more.

She smiled, knowing what was next. The woman straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him.

He cupped her ass in his hands, before she rose up.

"By the Gods," Maege cried out as Jon impaled her down on his thick cock, feeling it stretch her.

"Yes, so good," Jon grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The tight walls of her cunt caressed his manhood quite nicely, as she settled into a rhythm while riding him. "You're so tight, so wet."

"I was wrong earlier. You’re not a pup but a hungry wolf. Devour me," Maege stated in a lustful moan; she pushed herself up and sank back down, and continued her bouncing. She breathed in and out, when Jon thrusted into her, hitting her centre which caused her to throw her head back with a scream.

Jon found himself in heaven as his cock was enveloped in her cunt’s warm. She rocked up and down, back and forth, and really picked up a steady and heavy pace. She rode him, gyrating her hips around him. His thick shaft speared into her core as she continued to ride him ultimately reducing herself to a screaming wreck.

"Yes," Maege panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body as Jon continued his thrusts. She got far more than she could ever hope from this lesson and she loved it. "More, pound me!"

Jon eagerly obeyed her, thrusting his cock into her, which caused her to bend back, so she nearly spilled backwards over the bed. He used the leverage to cut a path, slamming his thick cock into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core with each pass into her. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Maege wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh, yes, so good," Jon breathed as he cupped his hands around her. "So good, I couldn’t have asked for a better teacher."

"I'm...ah sure," Maege panted as his cock slid in and out of her, when she felt another earth shattering orgasm rock her body. She was not sure how much more she could take as Jon increased his momentum, pounding into her, reducing her to essentially jelly.

Jon smiled, thinking about how much he was going to fuck this woman into submission. Maege Mormont was the head of great Northern house who commanded respect amongst all the Northern lords. And now she was screaming and clawing at him, scratching his back, a slave to his cock.  The thought of dominating this strong and proud lady only served to heighten Jon’s pleasure.

Maege slowly pulled out of Jon, much to his dismay. But before he could protest, she got down on her hands and kness.

“Time for you to fuck me like a wolf” Maege stated lustily. Jon promptly got into position.

Maege tingled with anticipation as Jon’s very hard cock lined up with her pussy and slammed into her. She clutched the furs on the bed as he pushed in and out of her, thrusting into her, rapidly hammering her with a force that she had never experienced. His hands maneuvering their way over her body until they cupped her breasts increasing their passion.

Outside of the bedchamber, Dacey was headed towards her chamber after excusing herself from the feast. She heard the screams coming from her mother's bedchamber and moved to check on her. She opened the door partially before she was stunned by the erotic scene before her.

Her mother was on the bed on her hands and knees, with a huge cock buried between her, as she screamed for more. It took her only a few moments to recognize her mother’s partner was none other than Jon Snow.

Dacey had been drawn towards the brooding dark haired youth ever since their first meeting. He was handsome for sure with his high cheekbones ad chisled features. His instense gaze had the ability to turn even a hardened warrior like herself into a blushing maid.

Dacey felt a heat growing in her own body, between her legs as she watched her mother get pounded by the White Wolf. She lifted up her dress to stick a pair of fingers inside her sopping wet cunt. She pumped into it and fingered herself as she watched the erotic scene before her.

 _'Oh damn, I wish that was his cock in me,'_ Dacey thought, as her own hornyness increased by watching the encounter before her eyes.

Maege gave a shrieking orgasm from the other room as Dacey looked up, a smile crossing her face. It seemed as if Jon had fucked her lady mother into a stupor.

And he was still hard, so Dacey decided that it would be prudent to give him a hand or perhaps another part of her body. After all, he was their honored guest and she would let him feel that the hospitality of House Mormont was lacking.

Jon saw that Maege had passed out from the intense love making. She was slumped on the bed, drooling a little bit, he could still hear her heartbeat and was still breathing. However, he was still hard and needed to finish.

Suddenly, a figure rushed into the room. It was Dacey and her eyes looked at him with intense lust. She threw off her dress in a flash and launched herself at Jon, pouncing on him, and started kissing him madly as her legs wrapped around him rubbing her bare pussy against his throbbing cock.

"Let me finish what my mother started," she stated as she looked back at Jon, cupping his hard erection in her hand, as her soaking wet pussy lined up with him. 

Dacey lowered herself down onto Jon's cock, her center wrapping around him.

"You, Mormonts truly know how to make your guests feel welcome," Jon moaned as his cock slid into Dacey’s cunt with ease.

"Shit, you're tight," Jon breathed; he felt her hot ass in his hands and moved around to cup her magnificent breasts.

"Yes, fuck this cunt," Dacey panted as she rocked back and forth on him, gyrating her hips as she rode him like her life depended on it.

Dacey felt her eyes flood over; she felt his thick cock bury itself inside her, rubbing against her cunt lips and pushing her apart. She panted heavily as her senses were being overwhelmed with pleasure, he thrust fast into her, and she rocked back onto him, pushing his cock with her inner muscles, determined to have him cum.

Jon ran his hands over her perectly toned body, hearing her moaning loudly as she rode him. He was still very hard within her, when he decided to thrust up into her. His balls slapped against her tight ass, as she rocked against him back and forth, making sure his cock went into her nice and deeply.

"Oh, fuck, ah, yes, fuck," Dacey panted as she ground against him, feeling the greatest orgasm of her life.

Jon bent forward and sucked on her tits as he teased her nipples with his tongue.

Maege woke up to the sounds of her daughter and Jon fucking like rabbits.

"Dacey, it was so nice to take over for your mother," Maege stated as she turned around, spreading her legs.

"I couldn’t allow you to entertain our guest, all by yourself! Now, could I, Mother" Dacey screamed as she rocked herself up and down on him, using her pussy muscles to milk him. "Cum, I need it."

"I'm not sure if you're ready for it," Jon stated, in response she bit down on his shoulder, when she rode him, bouncing up and down on him.

"Yes, please, cum for your She-Bear," Dacey panted heavily, as she continued to ride his thick cock.

She had another orgasm where she saw stars and then soon after Jon finally exploded. Dacey screamed when his cock thrust into her, spurting his juicy cum into her, splattering on her insides. She screamed out loud.

"What a rush," Dacey breathed out as she slid back and rested her head on her mother's breasts but she eyed Jon who was still hard.

"Oh, both of you aren’t done yet." Jon stated with a hungry smirk.

“You’re definitely Brandon’s nephew!” Maege excitedly proclaimed as she got back onto her hands and knees.

Jon knew what to do and he promptly grabbed her hips, before pushing into her. His cock slammed into Maege from behind and slowly began to ride her doggy style Jon knew what to do and he grabbed her hips, before pushing into her.

Dacey was still recovering from the severe pounding but the sight of Jon riding her mother made her wet all over again and she began to finger herself. The women of House Mormont had always prided themselves on the fact that they were second to no man but watching Jon dominate her mother as well as the way he fucked her made Dacey wanted to serve him.

'Yes, oh…, fuck,' Maege thought as she felt Jon’s cock push inside her, feeling him strike her centre. 'So fucking good.'

Jon picked up the pace, as he speared deeper into her, whilst Dacey fingered herself steadily.

"That's a good spot my wolf, really plow her, give her no mercy," Dacey suggested as her mother continued to moan in pleasure. Seeing Jon have his way with her mother made Dacey all hot and bothered, and she could hardly wait to see what else he had to offer with his swift motions as her fingers couldn’t satiate her building desire.

Jon kicked things up a little bit, the time burned away as he continued to fuck this nice pussy around him.

Maege gave a shrieking orgasm when Jon exploded within her. Despite the rigorous fucking, Jon was only slightly limp and he beckoned Dacey to suck his cock.

Within no time, Jon’s member was back at full attention and he began to plow Dacey again while Maege tried to recover from the furious love-making as she tasted the juices flowing her cunt down her thighs.

"I think my daughter is reaching her peak,"Maege stated whilst she looked at Jon, before she sucked on her own juices off of her fingers, moaning.

This did Jon in, he had been going at it for almost two and a half hours straight with these two and he could tell that they had their limits. He willed himself to finish, sending the heavy stream of cum into Dcaey’s pussy, splattering her insides with his cum.

Dacey saw stars, as she experienced her final orgasm and collapsed in between her mother's legs.

Jon fell asleep, lying between both his lovers who rested their heads upon his chest.

He was back at the familiar weirwood of the dreamworld where Brynden was waiting for him.

“Now, you have become both a warrior and a man.” Brynden stated with a smile.

“I had never thought that my first time would be like that. Let alone with not one but two highborn women.” Jon exclaimed in excitement.

“As much as enjoyed them, I still feel a hunger within me for more. Gods help me, I’ve turned into Theon.” Jon mused.

“This is only the beginning, you now ready to reclaim your birthright and fulfill your duty to the Gods” Brynden proclaimed.

“I will prepare the path but you will have to walk it. Believe in both your sword and cock and soon you will find yourself on the Iron throne with a legion of beauties to serve your needs.” The old Greenseer spoke with confidence.

Jon nodded his head and smiled in acceptance.

 

 

The following morning, he joined the Mormont women and Lord Stark as they broke their fast. His encounter with both Mormont women had managed to remain secret despite their loud moans and screams. During the meal, he noticed that it wasn’t just Lady Maege and Dacey sending him hidden signals but the younger cubs too were looking at him with dreamy eyes.

“Lord Stark, I was thinking about taking a tour of the nearby village to ascertain the damage done by the Ironborn and check on the people while Dacey was hoping to survey the nearby woods to check for any hidden reavers. Perhaps, your party would like to join us” Lady Maege inquired.

“That seems prudent. I & Jory shall join you while Jon can accompany your daughter along with a few of our soldiers.” Lord Stark suggested while both women shared a hidden look.

Soon, both parties set out from the castle. Jon’s party arrived at the outskirts of the forest when Dacey suggested that they split up to cover more ground. She ordered the men to head towards the North side while she and Jon would search the south.

Once both of them were far away from the group, Dacey smirked mischievously and signaled him to follow her. She led them to a secluded cave whose entrance was hidden by bushes and fallen branches.

Once inside the cave, Dacey quickly lit a fire illuminating the cave. There were furs and blankets along with a small table.

“This is my secret spot. I often come here when I hunt in the woods or wish to get away from the crowd.” Dacey stated.

“Well, you Mormonts are bears and bears often make the lairs in such places,” Jon replied teasingly.

“I’ve had lovers before but none could compare to you. You left both me and my mother wanting more and we didn’t want to share this time.” Dacey stated seductively as she unclasped her furs.

“So, we came up with a fair way to decide who would get you by letting fate decide. My mother offered two options and Lord Stark unknowingly solved our dilemma.” she continued as she shed her clothes.

Jon moved towards her and snaked his arms around her.

“Are you certain that you can satisfy me? After all, your mother isn’t here to help you this time.” Jon breathed heavily in her ear and Dacey shivered a little bit; she felt a bit of dampness manifest between her legs.

"I am the She-Bear and you are in my lair now, I’m going to devour you." she stated, her voice dripping with pure seduction, before Jon pushed her against the wall and found her lips with a hungry kiss. She returned the kiss, her legs locking around his body. He quickly pulled away and planted his lips against her mouth, while he ground his cock against her.

"Jon," Dacey begged as he ran his hands through her hair. "Take me, take me now."

Jon parted her legs, revealing her dripping wet sex and began to scrape his fingers across her lips, heightening her arousal.

"So wet, were you thinking about this since this morning?" Jon asked her with a smile crossing his face, as he continued his teased of her cunt.

Dacey shivered; she thought that she was going to die if she did not get this cock in her soon.

"Yes, I have been, please Jon," Dacey stated as Jon discarded his breeches to rub the head of his throbbing hard dick at her center.

"Please what?" Jon asked whilst Dacey continued to shudder further as she found her hands pinned against the wall.

"Fuck me!" Dacey begged him and Jon obliged her by sticking his throbbing cock into her wet opening, before he began to pump in and out her of her.

Jon felt her pussy tighten around him nice and hot, with his cock spearing into her, when he picked up his thrusting. Dacey wrapped her legs around him, when he placed his hands around her ass and got the leverage. He plowed into her, causing her to moan heavily and lustfully as he picked up the pace, thrusting and pushing into her.

"Oh Jon, oh Jon," Dacey breathed heavily, as her cunt clenched his cock and spilled her fluids out, lubricating his tip which allowed him to slide into her with ease.

Jon placed his hands on them, before he squeezed them. This got a squeal out of her, and he played with them again.

"Feels so good to get your tits played with, doesn't it?" Jon asked as his lover bit down on his shoulder, before he speared into her center.

Dacey felt herself seize up and she squeezed his cock with her cunt in a determined manner when he continued to thrust into her. She would not be denied her reward, she wanted his cum splattering on her insides, and she would have it. She arched her hips to meet his strokes, when they matched her motions.

Jon pulled out, and spun Dacey around, before pressing her against the wall, with her ass arching out.

"Please, oh yes, Jon," Dacey breathed as he teased her opening from behind, before he slid into her and then banged her from behind while she was pressed against the wall, her breasts smashed against the wall.

He reached around, groping a breast a little bit, and she felt herself heat up.

"Oh, I think you might make me cum," Jon panted whilst he continued to drill into her with his cock, ramming into her with passion and desire. His dick drilled into her.

"Yes, please, cum for me," Dacey encouraged him, squeezing her cunt around him, before he continued to rock her body with orgasm after orgasm. She flickered her eyes shut but she was determined not to be denied her reward. Even if she was reduced to a drooling mess, it was worth it.

The warm delight enveloped his cock, and Jon speared her from behind, giving several more mighty thrusts. He then spilled his cum into her.Dacey felt the pleasure flow through her body and her toes curled up when Jon thrust into her with thrust after thrust, splattering into her center.    

She sighed as she felt the sweet pleasure of him spilling his seed into her cunt.

As both lovers nestled upon the furs in the cave, Dacey pledged her love to Jon and stated that he would always be welcome on Bear Isle.

The duo enjoyed each other one more time before cleaning up and heading back out to rendezvous with the group as they returned to the castle.

Back at the castle, Lord Stark and Jon paid their respects to the Mormonts before departing back to Winterfell. However, Lady Maege and Dacey expressed their gratitude to Jon again and reminded him that he would have a place here if he wished for it.

Jon thanked them both for their _’hospitality’_ before admitting that his path was somewhere else but promised to visit in the future.

As Jon rode away, he couldn’t help but feel excited at all the adventures he was going to have along his quest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a Beta/Co-author for the story, the smut in particular. If anyone is interested, please let me know in the comments.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon’s recruits his spy in Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I would like to thank to everyone who has read and demanded more of the story. Your comments & kudos are fuel for my writing.  
> Special thanks to my new Beta – ‘ yanon1999’ who was a big help in improving the details of the chapter. Also, thanks to all those who offered their suggestions to improve the fic.  
> I will try to post chapters weekly but if life gets too busy then once a fortnight.  
> Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

It had been nearly a week since Jon had returned to Winterfell. Tales of his heroic actions and receiving House Mormont’s Valyrian steel blade had spread through the castle like wildfire.

While some sang his praises, those who were envious struggled to devalue his deeds. Whether it be kind words of praise or whispers of scorn, Jon Snow was the center of attention, much to Lady Stark’s displeasure. She had even tried to force Jon into giving Longclaw to Robb, as the heir to the North should possess such a fine weapon over a bastard. However, both Lord Stark and Robb had silenced any such notions quickly.

Jon’s ire towards Lady Catelyn was steadily growing, and he swore that the shrew would pay for each and every insult.

“In time, both Lady Catelyn and dearest Sansa will suffer for their words. Winter is Coming, and it comes with Fire and Blood,” Jon pledged to Bloodraven during a dream.

“They will, my King, but you must focus on the next step of our plan. The Usurper will be heading North soon to meet his old friend. It is time that you travel south, to make your moves in the great game. Bear Island was only practice for what is to come. Just like the she-bears, you must take other women with your seed, to help reclaim your throne. Any woman that receives it shall be bound to your will.” Brynden replied.

Jon nodded in response, “I must have people in Winterfell too, in case any plans need to be adjusted. The Mormonts will stand with me but I need to gather support in the heart of the North.”

“And who do you have in mind for this task?” Bloodraven asked, suppressing a smirk.

Jon grinned ferally as he thought about the recruitment of his spy and instructed Bloodraven to lay the groundwork for his plan.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seated at the high table with the rest of the Starks, Jon observed the hall. Robb was busy boasting to Theon, while Arya and Bran continued with their relentless questioning about the skirmish on Bear Island. Lady Catelyn and Sansa pointedly shot him looks of displeasure, but excluding that ignored him.

In spite of the attention he was receiving, Jon’s gaze was upon his next conquest; sweet Jeyne Poole. The daughter of the steward would do nicely to influence the people of Winterfell. Her being Sansa’s closest friend was simply a bonus.

Jeyne had also been stealing glances towards him ever since his return. Like Sansa, Jeyne too was a young girl obsessed with stories of heroic knights. Jon couldn’t help but think of grabbing hold of her long brown hair, as he thrust into her from behind. His newfound warrior status, along with the already present seeds of attraction in her mind made it incredibly easy to draw her in.

Bloodraven had been inducing a dream in Jeyne’s mind for the last few nights in which she comes across Jon in a dark corridor of the castle at night leading to an encounter. The dream always left Jeyne flushed and her smallclothes soaked. Tonight, he would make his move.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeyne had experienced the same dream about Jon again. She had always been attracted to him and their shared kiss had been truly sweet. However, after witnessing Sansa and Lady Stark’s reaction, she had resolved to stay away from Jon. A task which was proving to be more difficult with time due to these dreams. If Septa Mordane knew about them, she would call Jeyne a harlot and instruct her to do penance for her impure thoughts.

Just as she was trying to push away her lustful thoughts, the focus of her dreams appeared before her. Leaning against the hallway near a window, dressed in half tucked-in grey tunic and form-fitting breeches, Jon made quite the sight. The light of the moon highlighting his lean form and chisled features. Jon’s dark hair clashed beautifully with his pale skin, and Jeyne thought she saw a flash of indigo in his eyes. She felt heat pool towards her centre.

Jon turned and flashed her a smile.

“Hello Jeyne. What are you doing up at this hour? It’s rather late,” Jon inquired as his eyes looked into hers.

“I couldn’t sleep so I decided to go pray in the sept. Why are you still awake?” Jeyne replied as a blush crept up her face.

Jon moved towards slowly towards her, like a wolf approaching its prey. As he got closer, she realized how much he had grown; he now towered over her. Jeyne averted her eyes and bit her lip as the moisture between her slim thighs continued to grow. The events were playing out just as in the dream. Perhaps, she was still asleep and pinched herself to check.

Jeyne squealed as reality was confirmed.

“Jeyne? Are you well?” Jon inquired gently as he came closer to her.

“It’s nothing. I should be heading to the Sept.” Jeyne answered fidgeting in her spot.

“You look troubled. Would you talk about it?” Jon questioned the girl softly, while gesturing towards a bench.

Despite her nervousness, Jeyne did not want to refuse Jon’s kind offer and took a seat next to him.

Seeing that Jeyne was still quiet, Jon began the conversation, “What could trouble you so much that you cannot sleep, especially if you need to ask the Seven for help?”

“I thought I was dreaming again,” Jeyne shyly replied while keeping her eyes on the floor.

“Dreaming? You see me in your dreams?” Jon gave a light chuckle in response. “It is truly an honor to occupy the thoughts of such a beautiful maid.” Jeyne shivered as Jon brushed a lock of hair out of her face.

“Tell me, what do we do in these dreams? Do I crown you as Queen of Love and Beauty, or perhaps save you from evil brigands?” Jon teased her jaw with his fingers, and gently lifted her chin to look into her expressive brown eyes.

“I shouldn’t have such dreams; they are sinful thoughts and I should pray to be rid of them.” Jeyne blurted out in nervousness, attempting to back away, but only succeeding in bumping into the wall behind her.

“Oh, so they are those kinds of dreams… Why are they sinful and wrong, Jeyne?” Jon brought his face closer, so their noses were only inches apart.

“Because Septa Mordane says only whores and wanton women have such thoughts. Proper ladies should be free from such urges. These are rules of the Faith.” Jeyne stammered in reply, glancing towards Jon’s lips.

Jon smoothly brought their faces together, snaking his arm around her and pulling her into a deep kiss. Jon’s lips were soft and full, caressing Jeyne’s masterfully. She sighed long and hard as his mouth worked on hers, kissing the breath out of her. Jon pulled away and caused Jeyne to nearly fall back, feeling faint.

"The Faith is flawed to begin with," Jon stated as his breath hit her ear and she shivered. "Why should we let them tell us how to live our lives? If these urges were wrong, then why would the gods make them feel so good?"

Jeyne could think of a proper reply. To be honest, she couldn’t think anything at all. Jon was using his warg powers to flood her mind her mind with carnal urges.

“Let me show you that these feeling are not only natural but also incredibly pleasurable as well.” Jon’s fingers traced her lips as Jeyne struggled to think. She could only nod in response as Jon led them back to his room.

Jon locked the door and led her to the edge of his bed. She felt her mind fog over, no logic, no thoughts about this was wrong or it was too soon. All she thought about was giving Jon pleasure.

"Let me pleasure you, Jon, I want to learn about these feelings," Jeyne stated, desire overwhelming her.

She moved to remove his breeches but fumbled with the laces; which was not surprising considering it was her first time. Jon told her to relax and calmly undo the laces.

Jeyne took a deep breath and worked his breeches down before getting down on her knees.

"That's a good girl," Jon stated whilst he looked at her chocolate brown eyes that stared back at him with desire.

Jeyne fished Jon's cock out of his breeches and studied it intently. It was still limp but didn’t fit completely in her hand. His dark curls around the base were trimmed and soft, and Jeyne couldn’t help but caress them. Thick veins trailed down the length, pulsing as they filled his organ with blood. She lifted his shaft up and almost gasped when she saw his balls. They were each as large as lemons and were contained in a smooth sack.

"It's so big," Jeyne breathed in awe, bringing her face closer. Jon could feel her warm breath on his balls, causing his cock to stir.

"Make it bigger, stroke it." Jon groaned as Jeyne worked his shaft, feeling it pulse in her hand. It grew longer and thicker until the maiden’s small fingers could no longer fit around his cock. The head was purple and fat, sticking so far out that Jeyne would have needed a third hand to cover it all. A drop of precum formed on the tip and Jeyne’s tongue darted out to lick it up. She moaned in ecstasy as the taste hit her. "That's it, now lick the shaft."

Jeyne dove down, licking Jon's cock and suckling it like a lifeline. She drew her tongue over his throbbing manhood, going down and licking his balls. She worked her dainty fingers around him, and continued to warm him up, while her pussy burned with the greatest desire to have him inside her.

Jon arched his back and his cock, in all of its size and glory, entered her mouth. He grabbed her head, fisting her soft brown hair, and thrust his cock, drilling it into her throat. Jeyne rocked forward, his crotch hairs tickling her lips. He buried his cock into her throat and her eyes bulged, spluttering and choking as drool dripped from her mouth.

"Seven hells, Jeyne!” Jon grunted as he continued to work her face over his shaft. Spittle dribbled down her chin and onto his balls, coating them in a clear sheen. Jeyne’s eyes were red and started to roll up into her skull.

Jon reluctantly eased her off his cock, and Jeyne fell gasping and coughing to the ground. Her face was red, and her face covered in drool. She shakily sat up while wiping at the tears which had formed in her eyes. Her cunt was completely drenched at this point, smallclothes utterly ruined. She looked up in devotion and wrapped her lips around his member, making sure to give him all that he needed and more. She tongued all around his fat head while working his heavy balls with her soft hands. Her lips formed a seal part way down the shaft, and she nursed on his cock like a babe at the teat. The two continued their motions, Jon praising Jeyne for her skills as he got closer to release.

“Jeyne, I’m getting close. Take my seed!” Jon roared as his climax hit him. Jeyne felt his cock swell even more, and her eyes bulged. His balls pulled tight to his body and cum rushed into her mouth. She felt his thick essence spill onto her tongue, and she slurped it up happily, making lewd sounds with her mouth. The taste was addicting to the young girl, and she couldn’t think of anything she liked more. She gulped down his seed, each shot filling her mouth to the brim. Jon’s cock kept spurting for more than a minute, before it slowed to a dribble.

Jeyne was breathing heavily, causing her perky bosom to heave under her woolen dress. She fought to keep her hands away from her cunt, nearly going mad with desire.

"Time for next part of our lesson," Jon asserted, barely looking out breath, as he easily lifted the steward’s daughter to her feet. He turned her around and deftly undid the laces of her dress, leaving her only clad in a thin shift. The son of the Last Dragon bade Jeyne to sit on his bed, as he went to pour her a cup of water to wash the taste of his cock from her mouth. Thick shaft swaying hypnotically as he stalked towards Jeyne, Jon lifted the cup to her lips. Jeyne drank greedily, gulping down the water as eagerly as she had his seed. Discarding the empty cup, he grasped her face firmly to tilt it up. Peering into eyes, Jeyne once more caught a glimpse of violet. Within an instant he was upon her mouth, plundering it for all it was worth. His inner dragon feeding his lust, Jon’s tongue wrestled Jeyne’s into submission easily. Hands running down her nubile body, his thumbs teased her painfully hard nipples through her shift, pebbling them further and driving Jeyne mad with pleasure. Lifting her further onto the bed, Jon quickly stripped off his tunic.

Perfectly muscled and spattered with dark hair, Jon’s torso was a vision to a maiden such as Jeyne. Shoulders broad and strong, leading down to arms which looked like they had been cut from stone. A sculpted chest and stomach trailing into a sharp ‘v’, only drawing more attention to his throbbing manhood. Jon swiftly clambered onto the bed and settled himself on his knees, between Jeyne’s spread thighs. Her shift had bunched up around her waist, allowing Jon his first look at Jeyne’s virgin cunt.

Covered in clear honey, her petals glistened in the firelight. Pink and small, with slim outer lips and a hidden clit, Jon’s wolf was howling at the sight. Running his hand through the soft strip of brown hair, Jon caressed Jeyne’s soft and smooth stomach. He suddenly tore her shift apart like it was wet parchment and threw it aside.

Ferociously mauling her teats, he attacked them like a beast. They were small, not quite filling his hands, but very perky, nonetheless. Nipples the color of Dornish Red, they stood in stark contrast to Jeyne’s pale skin. He squeezed her breasts, claiming them, making her understand the nature of what he would teach her. Jeyne felt more juices trickle down from her pussy, burning from desire when he played with her.

"I'm ready for you, Jon," Jeyne breathed, lying back on the bed and spreading her legs even further. Jon grasped his fat cock, erect once again and rubbed it against her slit, working her over. His cockhead almost completely eclipsed her tiny cunt, and Jeyne felt fear for the first time since she entered Jon’s room. She watched him with widened eyes.

He pressed into her firmly, nudging his fat tip against her velvety folds. Jeyne’s pussy was truly tiny, however, and refused to yield. Jon brought his hips back and slapped his heavy shaft against her slit. Jeyne was whimpering in pleasure at this point, fingers digging into the furs of the bed.

Bringing his hips flush against hers, Jon rested his cock atop Jeyne’s smooth stomach. His large head completely covered her bellybutton, showing just how deep he would reach. Swiftly snapping his hips back, Jon pressed against Jeyne’s cunt with renewed determination. His cockhead burrowing in deeper and widening her hole.

With a lewd ‘pop’, his drooling tip was inside. Jeyne cried out in ecstasy, almost sobbing from the pleasure. Jon simply grabbed Jeyne's hips before he pushed his cock further into her, tearing through Jeyne’s maidenhood and making her his woman. She screamed when she felt her barrier give way, but the pain was quickly numbed, replaced with overwhelming pleasure. Jon looked down, and saw a slight bulge appear below her belly button, moving in time with his thrusts. He continued grinding his hips into hers, thick veins rubbing against the slick canal. Jeyne’s cuntlips were stretched so tightly, that her clit was rubbing on Jon’s heavy member every time he thrust.

"Fuck, such a tight little cunt! You feel amazing, Jeyne," Jon breathed as Jeyne lifted her hips up, unknowingly matching her dreams.

Jeyne's tight cunt rippled around him when she had her first peak, and Jon continued to work into her, not even slowing his pace. His thrusts brutal, scraping the back of her cunt with each stroke. He reached forward with one hand and palmed her bouncing teats, alternating between them and tweaking her nipples.

"Mine, more, more, more!" Jeyne chanted, whilst her hips thrust upwards to meet his cock spearing into her moist center.

Pleasure did not even begin what she felt. If such acts were sinful, then she would gladly be a sinner. She never thought it possible that anyone could make her feel such bliss.

Septa Mordane had told her and Sansa about evil demons who would seduce maidens to steal their virtue, damning them to the hells where they would be slaves for all time. If Jon was such a demon, then she would gladly be his slave in return for such paradise.

"You little minx," Jon grunted as he continued to thrust into her, “You want me to seed you? Fill your belly with my pups?”

"Yes, yes, yes! Please, Jon, breed me!" Jeyne begged but Jon taunted her by pulling out with a ‘pop’. Jeyne’s formerly untouched slit was now distended, looking like the entrance to a cave. It tried to regain its previous shape, but would never reclaim the former tightness, forever loosened by Jon’s breeding pole.

"On your knees," Jon commanded, and Jeyne turned over, so her hands and wrists were now on the bed.

Her pussy dripped, honey creating a puddle on the bed. Jeyne could not believe how turned on she was, and Jon's cock was the only thing on her mind.

"Yes!" Jeyne screamed, arms giving out as Jon slammed back into her. Her pussy clenched against his probing member.

"Why… is it the innocent ones… that are always the naughtiest?" Jon wondered aloud, grunting from the pleasure. He kept his cock moving, drilling inside her with a fury. Leaning forward, so that he was completely covering Jeyne, Jon continued to plunder the depths of her channel. Fucked into submission, Jeyne could only squeal into the bed as Jon mated her like a wolf.

Jeyne thought that if she died, her life would be fulfilled. This cock inside her, it was the best thing ever, and could never be replaced. His fuckpole drove into her pussy, beating into her. She knew that she would sleep well tonight, after his cock pounded her into submission.

Jon suddenly pulled out of her and began teasing her cunt once more. Jeyne couldn’t bear it; she needed this cock to fulfill her.

“Why did you stop? Please Jon, I need it. I had never thought such pleasure was possible.” Jeyne whimpered.

“What are you willing to offer in return for this pleasure, Jeyne?” Jon inquired, as he mercilessly teased her opening.

"In me, please, I can't take it. I’ll do anything you want. I’m your slave, command me as you will!" Jeyne bit down on her lower lip in pleasure.

"If you pledge to serve me, then I will reward you accordingly.” Jon continued rubbing his cock over her slit, occasionally brushing her nub. He smacked one of her arse cheeks, causing it to jiggle slightly.

"Yes, master, this slave will do as you bid! Please fuck me!" Jeyne pleaded and Jon slammed home once again. His balls tightened.

"Oh, such a good reward, yes!" squealed Jeyne.

Strokes shortening and thrusting harder, Jon’s shaft swelled as thick cum traveled up it. The first shot splattered against the back of her cunt, causing Jeyne’s eyes to roll up into her head. The second made it directly into her womb, painting it white. Jon’s third blast of cum completely filled her womb, making Jeyne kick her legs, as she began to lose control of her body. The fourth shot of his thick cream packed her womb over capacity, and it began to swell her stomach. His fifth shot having no more room to fill, spurted out of the join between his cock and her cunt. Jon finally began to withdraw his cock, the head coming free in a spray of juices with an accompanying wet ‘schlurp-pop’.

 Jon rolled her over and found that Jeyne had passed out from the pleasure, a look of ecstasy frozen on her face. Tongue lolling out, eyes rolled up, and body twitching from the aftershocks of pleasure, Jeyne looked like a back-alley whore. There would be no consequences thanks to the moon-tea that she would later take, as Jon instructed her to avoid any children for now. He promised that she would one day bear his child but for now he needed her to be his eyes and ears in Winterfell.

Jon smiled in contentment as he now had his spy in Winterfell. Thanks to the spells Brynden had taught, he was able to turn Jeyne into his sexual slave by coupling with her. Jeyne was a lamb who would do well satisfy his hunger, but his manhood was aroused at the thought of feasting upon a lioness.


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The royal party arrives and Jon tames the lioness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, but it’s been a rather busy week. Anyways, here’s the next chapter. Future updates might be slower as work is going to be quite busy for the next few months but I’ll try to update with a fortnight.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and please share your thoughts and kudos as always.

Lord Stark had gathered along with the inhabitants of Winterfell in the courtyard to welcome the royal procession. As usual for public occasions, Jon was standing in the back with the servants while the Stark family was front and centre. Jon had always felt hurt by these constant reminders of his birth but after learning the truth of his identity, these humiliations only strengthened his desire for both the Crown and Vengeance.

 

The royal party began to filter through the gates with knights and squires riding ahead. Bran and Arya exuded childish excitement by pointing at them causing Lady Stark to remind them of proper ethiquette while trying to keep little Rickon from fussing. Sansa’s eyes were gleaming with admiration as she watched the fabled White Knights of the Kings Guard ride into the castle along the Usurper.

 

Bloodraven had shown Jon the Battle at the Trident in his dream where Robert Baratheon had slain his father Prince Rhaegar and earned the moniker ‘Demon of the Trident’. Despite his hatred for the man, Jon had to admit that the young Stormlord fitted the visage of a young warrior King. However, the fat man struggling to climb down his own horse was a far cry from that warrior.

 

Jon could see the disappointment and confusion marring the faces of his cousins and the castle residents who were expecting to greet a mighty warrior King and not a fat drunk who despite his fine clothes and crown looked like he belonged brawling in a tavern instead of a High Lord’s castle.

 

Just as the Usurper managed to plant his feet on the ground, an elaborate crimson and golden wheelhouse entered the courtyard. The carriage was a work of art but its inabitants were the true masterpieces. Cersei Lannister was just as the songs and stories described her, dressed in the same gold and crimson of her carriage, none of the jewels upon her clothing could compare with her hair. The long, flowing lochs of spun gold curled with a lazy grace around her and caused her brilliant green eyes to sparkle like emeralds. It was not hard to imagine why she was called the ‘Light of the West’.  

 

Her daughter Princess Myrcella was a younger version of the Queen who was still shedding off her childlike features and growing into her beauty. Prince Tommen shared his mother’s and sister’s looks but was more of a young pudgy boy who appeared to be shy and awkward.

 

The Usurper japed with Lord Stark as he and the Queen greeted the Stark family before asking to be taken down to the Winterfell crypts to pay his respects. An act which frustrated both the Queen and Jon but both were unable to stop the fat fool. _‘How dare he! He claims to love my mother and shames my father’s memory to soothe his own ego.’_ Jon thought but then reminded himself that soon he would soon have his vengeance.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anger coursed through Cersei’s veins as she watched her drunken oaf of a husband pull another serving wench onto his lap while speaking with men at the lower tables. A lesser woman would have expressed her displeasure and ranted against these slights but she was the Lioness of the Rock, she would never let anyone see her pain. She had always been a master of social intricacies and her marriage to the fat oaf had only improved those skills and so she schooled her face into a mask of calm and indifference.

 

Robert laughed loudly as he brazzenly fondled the wench’s breasts while spilling his ale over himself. He often enjoyed making a fool of both himself and her in front of people. Especially her, her misery brought him joy which is why he had commanded both Jaime and Joffrey to stay iback in Kings Landing under Jon Aryn’s supervision while he dragged her up to this frozen hell to visit his dour and savage friend.

 

Ned Stark was a dumb brute who could barely hold a conversation while his wife and elder daughter were just scheming lickspits. The Stark woman went on and on about her darling daughter’s accomplishments and courtly skills, hoping for an invitation to court and perhaps even the chance to wed her empty headed daughter to her precious Joffrey. Knowing Robert’s fondness for these Northners, it was a horrifying possibility. She needed to get out of here before she snapped.

 

Looking to Lady Stark who, for her part was still trying to engage her in conversation, she rose from her seat. Clearly startled by the sudden movement, Lady Stark made to inquire on her health.

 

"Your Grace? Are you unwell?"

 

Remembering her courtesies, Cersei placed a forced smile to her lips. "Of course. I merely find the evenings festivities to be exhausting." She said, with far more warmth than she felt. "I believe that I should retire."

 

Lady Stark bows her head in deference, not forcing the subject further, for which Cersei was grateful. She makes her way from the high table, spotting a half-sleeping Tommen as she goes, jostling him awake. She picks up her youngest cub and takes him back to his chambers to be tucked in for the night.

 

She later arrived at her chambers, swiftly dismissing her maids before resting upon one of the lounges provided in her temporary chambers. Her anger taking root within her, refusing to abate as the ache in her loins stirs. She decides to take a stroll through the cold northern air, hoping it will calm her urges.

 

As she walks through the dark corridors after waving off her Kings guard, she notices a young girl sneaking through the courtyard. She recognizes the girl as the foolish Stark girl’s companion whose name she couldn’t bother to remember.

 

 _‘Where is she headed?’_ Cersei thought and decided to follow as her curiosity was piqued.

 

The girl headed towards the training yard where several straw dummies were placed. Cersei heard the thud of a blunted sword hitting the wood as she followed discreetly. The girl approached a dark haired boy who was busy brandishing his sword at the wooden dummy. The way the boy wielded the blunted steel like it was an extension of his arm reminded her of Jaime adding to the aching of her loins.

 

When he turned around, Cersei was able to get a good look at him and was shocked to notice the similarities to Ned Stark. She quickly recovered as she recalled hearing about the Bastard of Winterfell, the only stain on Lord Stark’s character who had apparently proved his valor and skill during some skirmish in the North. The way these Northners talked about him was if he were Arthur Dayne come again.

 

Cersei took a moment to examine the boy. He was clearly a Stark with his coloring but that’s were the similarities ended. While Ned Stark and his other sons were stocky, this boy was lean and graceful. She only saw him from afar but one could call him handsome but he was no Jaime.

 

The bastard and the girl were speaking but she couldn’t hear them due to the distance. The boy quickly returned the training sword to the rack and took off with the girl towards the stables. Cersei quickly gleamed their intentions and decided to observe them. She quietly made her to window of the stables and peered inside to get a better look. The scene that she saw inflammed the heat building within her.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Jon’s plan was working like clock-work. It was almost too easy, planting the idea to leave the Kingslayer back in KL in Robert’s mind to spite Cersei along with stoking her own desires with Bloodraven’s help so that she would primed for his seduction.

Cersei Lannister considered herself to be a lioness who hunted weaker prey. She claimed to love her brother but had taken other lovers when he was not available to soothe her carnal urges. It was a calculated guess that being away from the Kingslayer would cause her to look for a suitable replacement. All he had to do was make sure that she chose him. 

Just as a lioness is lured into a hunter’s trap by using a lamb, Jon had lured Cersei to him with Jeyne. He knew she was watching and he would give her a show that she would never forget.

Jeyne pulled down Jon's breeches, revealing his think appendage, before she rubbed him up and down with her soft hand, massaging him carefully. The brunette rubbed his cock, caresseing him and he arched his hips up. She continued stroking him.

"Oh yes," Jon stated when he felt her tender grip on him and Jeyne rubbed him a little bit more, clasping her hand around him and grabbing him around the cock, before rubbing him tenderly.

"Do you like that, Master?" Jeyne asked as she smiled and moistened her lips.

"Love it, but show me how talented your mouth truly is?" Jon asked and she bent down, licking the underside of his cock. Her wet tongue trailed down his cock, working on him. The steward’s daughter ran her beautiful tongue down him, leaving saliva down it, before she popped his cock into her mouth, between her lips and sealed his thick tool in her mouth.

Jeyne felt his cock go in her mouth and she began to bob up and down on it, feeling it hit the back of her throat. It felt so wonderful feeling such a prime piece of meat going into her. Jon grabbed her hair and ran his hands through it. She sped up her motions, feeling the throbbing tool between her lips as it pumped into her mouth.

He felt her hot mouth wrapped around him and she went down on him, taking him deep into the back of her throat, her nose touching his pelvic muscles when she went down on him. She rocked back and forth, his cock brushing the back of her throat and she continued to pick up the pace. The brunette drove her mouth down onto him, making loud slurping sounds when she attacked his cock. He grunted as she worked him even more with her mouth, enveloping his mouth in pure heaven.

"Oh yes, baby, you suck a good cock," Jon breathed, eyes clouded over with lust; Jeyne was on her knees and blowing him, his cock shoved in the back of her throat, when he bobbed onto it. "That’s a good girl, yes."

Jeyne continued to pick up her pace, she felt the wetness pool between her legs. She needed his cock between her thighs in the worst way. She needed to be fucked until she could barely walk but now, she would settle for his cock down her throat, when she drove her mouth down onto him. She took more and more of his thick meat down her throat, closing her throat against him and continued to rock back, inhaling him down her throat.

"Yes, yes, fuck yes," Jon breathed as she blew him, and she felt wet, pulling her small clothes back to shove her fingers up her juicy cunt.

She continued to suck Jon's cock before she brought her fingers up and offered them for Jon to taste.

"Delicious," Jon stated after he licked and sucked on her fingers. She looked up at him, before massaging his balls, trying to get the cum out of him.

With an explosion, Jon blasted his load down her throat. He pumped down her throat, sending the flood of cum into her mouth. She swallowed it, throwing her head back and allowing the contents of his balls to drain down her throat. It tasted divine.

"I'm just getting warmed up, Master," Jeyne stated as she looked at him, cupping his balls in her hands. "I will prove that I am your most devoted servant."

She rubbed his cock, before discarding her clothes completely. She stood before him in the buff. Her brown lochs framed her face in a seductive manner; her perky breasts stood out before him, with pink and erect nipples that were poking out, inviting Jon to suck on them. The thin strip of brown hair between her legs was added with the swollen and aroused lips. She turned around and bent over to show hernubile ass and long shapely legs.

"Take me, my white wolf?" Jeyne asked and Jon put a pair of hands on her hips and nodded, before he aimed his cock towards her entrance. He jammed it into her, causing her to scream in pleasure as Jon began to spear into her from behind. "YES!"

Jon reached over and grabbed her breasts, lightly rolling his hands over it. She was bent over while Jon plowed into her cunt from behind, working into her with increasing motions. Her moist and hot walls wrapped around his cock, when she rubbed him, pushing back onto his lap and rubbed against him. He breathed heavily when he felt her center against him.

"Yeah, so tight," Jon grunted as he picked up the pace and plowed into Jeyne, before he gave her an orgasm that rocked her completely.

Jon pulled out and spun her around. She spread her legs and straddled his hips, before she pulled her hips back slightly and speared herself down onto his member. Her eyes widened when it shoved into her, filling her up completely. She bounced up and down on his leg, as Jon grabbed her breasts to play with them.

"Yes, yes," Jeyne breathed as she felt her lover's cock spear into her deeply.

"Yeah, love it," Jon stated when he arched himself upwards, feeling the inside of her, when it squeezed him carefully.

She grabbed him and her lips met his with a searing kiss, which he returned. The two of them continued to exchange the passionate motions, as the brunette rode his fleshy pole with fury. She rocked up and down against him, grinding her hips against him. Jon gripped her ass and pinched it, which caused her to moan into his mouth. Her juices pooled onto his cock, lubricating him from his tip.

Jeyne knew that he could fill her up and in return, she gave him the passion, squeezing his cock with her tight muscles. She speared herself down onto him, rubbing herself down onto his cock muscles, pushing him together.

"Oh yes Jon, never stop fucking me, beat me with that...ah yes."

They continued kissing each other, running their hands over each other's bodies, as they continued their passionate love making. She rocked down onto him, feeling her heart beating. His hands were everywhere, on her breasts, on her ass, all over her body, there was no question about it, they continued to move around her, rubbing her and the sparks of intimacy flew through the air.

Jon felt his cock squeezed with her tightness and his balls sized up when he pushed up into her, causing her moans to get louder. She could get quite vocal when she orgasmed and he noticed that she squealed loudly when he played with her nipples and ass.

"Who does your pussy belong to?" Jon grunted as he speared into her, with faster thrusts yet.

"It belongs to you, oh yes, cumming," Jeyne stated when she felt herself rocked by an earth shaking orgasm, she could hardly believe it.

Jon pushed up into her, he was getting close to his peak, and they had been going at it for over an hour nonstop.

"Here it comes," Jon breathed as he grabbed her hips and forced himself down on the beautiful brunette, before he gave several more powerful thrusts, his hips going into her.

His cum exploded into her pussy, splattering his creamy juices between her thighs, and into her hot center. He splattered her with his burning hot seed, as Jeyne continued to milk and squeeze him until the two of them came with an explosion, rocking each other with their passion and their lust. Both of them saw stars.

Jeyne curled up in Jon's lap, with his arms around her, and a goofy grin on her face. She needed to get back to the feast, she really did but she did not want to move.

"I should go. Wouldn’t want Sansa to come looking for me and create another ruckus like last time," Jeyne stated, as she smacked her lips, licking them, stroking his abs and cooing lovingly.

She soon dressed herself, making herself presentable and briskly left the stable to head back inside the castle.

From outside the stables, Cersei Lannister was busy wiping the juices flowing from her cunt after the furious finger fucking she had given herself as she watched the two young lovers rut like wolves.

Cersei looked back at the young bastard and wondered if he was up for an encore. After all, she was the Queen and he was bound to serve her.

 

 

Jon was swiftly regaining his stamina as dressed himself in the stables after his romp with Jeyne. She was a truly commited servant to his pleasure. But now he needed to regain his strength as soon he would have to tame a lioness.

“Well, that was quite the performance.” A voice called out from behind. The lioness had stepped into his trap and now he needed to cage her by pretending to be her prey.

Jon swiftly turned around with feigning a startled look upon his face.

Cersei was finally able to get a good look at his face. At first, she thought that the boy resembled Jaime, with his graceful style and quick hands. But now she realized that the comparisons stopped were only till there. Jaime was tanned and golden like the sun itself, though this boy was pale of skin and dark of hair, like the night sky framing the moon.

The boy promptly dropped to a knee in front of her. "Your Grace." He looked up to her, showing his face. He had the Stark face, long and guarded, though unlike his father who was passable, the boy was comely in a roughly hewn sort of way.

“You must be Lord Stark’s bastard. I would ask as to why you are here instead of attending the feast inside the castle but I saw that you were otherwise occupied.” Cersei smugly stated watching the boy tense up.

“Does your father know about your dalliances with a noble girl? I wouldn’t imagine that he would condone such behaviour. I haven’t spent much time with Lady Stark but she seems like the type of woman who would see you punished for such debauchery.” She continued her teasing. “Not to mention that your lover’s repuation and chances at a good marriage would be completely destroyed.”

“Please, Your Grace, I beg you to keep this secret.” Jon pleaded as he put on his best performance of a scared boy to fool the Lannister lioness.

“I saw you sword skills against the wooden dummy in the training yard, you were quite good for your age and you are certainly skilled in using your other sword as well.” Cersei smirked deviously.

“Perhaps, if you were to demonstrate your prowess to me, I might be tempted to keep your secret. Provided that you put on an exemplary performance.”

“Your Grace?” Jon gulped nervously which fueled Cersei’s apetite for the young pup. Jon smirked inwardly, _‘The lioness thinks she will devour me but it is I who shall feast tonight.’_

“If you are not willing then I must inform Lord Stark and his wife about your activities.”

“No, please do not, I shall do as you command.” Jon stammered hesistantly.

“Splendid. Now, do you know of some place where we could retire to as I am the Queen of Westeros and not some minor noble harlot who will be bedded in a stable.” Cersei stated. 

The boy nodded and they made their way to a dilapidated structure, the roof caved in and several windows missing. There seemed to be light bedding made up in a corner near the window.

"This is one of my favorite places in all of Winterfell." He declared solemnly. "It may not be seem like much to someone like you, but to me it is wondrous. I often come here to get away from the world. It is my sanctuary."

“What’s so special about it?” Cersei asked.

“From here, I can see almost all of Winterfell. During my childhood, I would often come here to get away from Lady Stark and her hateful glares. Here, in this tower, I could pretend to be a prince watching over his domain from this tower.” He replied melancholically.

“A childish fantasy but it brought me comfort and allowed me to forget my troubles.” He said with a weak smile. “Now, it’s a place that I come to when I wish to be alone.”

His heartfelt thoughts stirred something within Cersei which added to increase the dull aching inside of her, needing a release. She moved toward him slowly, like a lion cornering its prey, making sure he did not flee.

“Well, its time that you serve your Queen.” Cersei whispered huskily.

Her soft fingers worked Jon’s tunic open. She smiled the second the muscular and well-toned abs and chest revealed itself to her line of sight.

"I hope that I please you, Your Grace.” Jon asked.

"You seem to possess the tools to please me," Cersei said with a smile. "But let’s see if you can wield them with skill as well. From what I saw you have natural talent but I will teach you the rest as well. But be warned, I’m a harsh teacher and demand nothing less than the best." 

She guided Jon back to the light bedding and removed his cumbersome breeches. A nice large cock stuck out in the air.

“Well, the gods have certainly blessed you, Lord Snow.” The lioness cooed as she wrapped her hands around it and gave it a nice kiss.

The feeling of Cersei's lips on his prick caused fire to spread through Jon's loins. He lifted up his hips up to meet her lovely lips against the swelling point of his cock. She continued to plant kisses all over the head and took a little bit of his head into her mouth.\

"So…good," Jon moaned.

Jon’s manhood struck the back of the lioness's throat. He placed his hands down on the back of her head to allow the blonde beauty to continue her ways.

"I want to taste you now," Jon said as his lust became apparent in his eyes.

"Just enjoy the show, love," Cersei replied.

She began with swaying her hips a little bit. Jon followed the motions of her dance, cock throbbing all of the way. The silky material of the dress slipped down to reveal her large breasts. They stood perky and high and bounced to push against Jon's face as Cersei grinded up and down on Jon's crotch.

More hot skin revealed with Cersei showing off a toned stomach. Jon could drool at the lovely sight presented before him. Wet pussy lips brushed against Jon's cock. A small strip of blonde hair added to the beauty and those legs came down.

Cersei smiled and leaned back on the bedding. The legs of the lioness spread wide and her pussy had been exposed for Jon's feasting. Her juices rolled down from her cunt as Cersei used her fingers to sample a taste.

 _‘The Usurper must truly be a fool if he prefers common wenches to her. She truly is a goddess in beauty and I must worship her properly.’_ Jon thought.

Jon decided to pay to another set of lips as he peppered Cersei's navel with kisses before going down between her legs.

"Mmm, you do know how to please a woman." Cersei purred in pleasure as Jon’s tongue explored her cunt. His tongue turned around in a corkscrew motion and lapped up the inner juices. A deeper push caused Cersei's hips to rock up as Jon assumed a pace of back and forth in a swiping motion.

"Right…right there, keep it up, right now!" Cersei yelled.

The Queen ensured that her lover's face did not stray as an orgasm spread through her body with hips bucking up due to Jon’s skillful mouth.

"Make me cum!" Cersei said. "I want to taste my cum all over your handsome face!"

Jon drove deeper tongue first into Cersei. Sparks flew through their bodies. The lioness ensured that Jon lapped up every last bit of those juices as her entire body shook up and came all over Jon's face. Jon lapped up what spilled out of Cersei to incite several more orgasms.

As Cersei fell back onto the bedding, Jon climbed on top of her in an instant and pulled her into a savage kiss that overwhelemed her senses.

Jon enjoyed the feeling of Cersei's perfect body underneath him as her right hand gripped his cock and guided it to its home. Cersei held onto Jon and moaned the second he filled her cunt with his member.

Jon rose up and pushed down into her. He pumped down into Cersei's dripping cunt in a rapid fire succession. As soon as the momentum had been established, Cersei kicked back and enjoyed a hell of a ride.

The warm and wet paradise wrapped around Jon's cock with a couple of huge pump as Jon increased his momentum.

"Harder love, I'm ready," Cersei panted. "I'm nice and wet for you."

The juices flowing out of Cersei's pussy allowed Jon to push deeper inside it as their hips pressed down to facilitate an intense coupling between them.

"Are you ready to cum?" Jon asked. "I bet that you'll cum even faster if I start playing with these juicy breasts, won't you?"

"Do you like them?" Cersei teased. "I bet you want to suck on them as well. You’re a greedy little pup, aren’t you?"

“I’m no pup, mighty lioness but a wolf that is ravenous with hunger and you are my meal.”  Jon grunted before feasting on Cersei's busom.

"I'm going to cum with your big fat cock buried in my pussy, and your handsome face buried in my nice big tits!" Cersei yelled. "Here it comes….I hope you're ready….I know I'm ready!"

Her cunt clenched down on Jon’s cock and squeezed hard. Using his supernatiral stamina Jon not only rode out this orgasmbut managed to lead her all the way to another one. The lioness grabbed his ass urging him for deeper thrusts which he was happy to perform.

"Oh, did you think it would be that easy to get my seed?" Jon asked.

"I would have…questioned my teaching, if it was." Cersei replied.

Jon focused on bringing Cersei to another orgasm. Several deep breaths allowed him to increase his pace which caused the lioness to scream in pleasure.

 _‘Foolish Cat, my seed is not a simple carnal prize but the chain that will bound you to me forver. After tonight, no other lover will ever occupy your thoughts. You will swear to be mine after I take you to the pinnacles of ecstacy and serve me happily in return for this pleasure.’_ Jon swore to himself as he continued to dominate the lioness with his cock.

Cersei saw stars the moment an orgasm flooded through her body. But Jon continued to hang on and push deeper into the woman. The sensation of his entire length stretching her cunt increased her desire for him.

Orgasm after orgasm struck Cersei's body. The Queen of Westeros thrashed about the bedding and flexed her cunt muscles around Jon's invading cock. The load inside him had built up to a fever pitch.

"Give it to me, my wolf," Cersei moaned as she nibbled on Jon's neck. "You know that you want to give it to me. You know you want to give me all of your cum. That thick load inside your balls, it would go perfect inside my pussy."

Jon sped up with Cersei's walls stretching and then wrapping around him. The silky smooth walls of her cunt caressed every inch of his cock. The seed would be manipulated out of it one way or another. Jon pumped harder with those balls getting closer to expelling the load.

"You're finally going to get what you wanted," Jon said. "All of my seed, buried inside you. It's what you want, isn't it?"

Cersei responded with the sexiest moan that Jon had ever heard which caused him to go over the edge and beyond as his seed exploded within her cunt. The cum churned up from his balls, filling the insides of Cersei's body. The sensation of release finally hit Jon and his cock shuddered to a stop. Cersei smiled the second Jon pulled out and scooped some of the dripping cum from between her thighs.

"Truly delicious, they should have served this at tonight’s feast," Cersei said playfully.

"You’re not done yet, my wolf. Did you really think I would be satisfied with just one load inside me?" Cersei asked.

Jon rolled over onto the bedding and allowed Cersei to mount him. His thick member pushed against the waiting walls of her cunt.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Jon answered. Her soft breasts pressed down onto Jon's chest as she nipped at his neck a couple of times. Pussy grinded against cock back and forth until the cock hardened enough.

"Why don't you ride me?" Jon suggested.

"Good idea," Cersei responded as her pussy slipped over Jon's aching cock. The warmth of the lioness's perfect cunt spread around Jon's cock as she bounced up and down on it.

The sight of the glorious Queen riding his cock caused Jon to swell further inside of her. Watching the sweat travel down her perfect curves heightened his desire further.

This body meant to be worshiped and Jon raised his hands up to touch pretty much every single delightful curve.Jon’s roaming hands upon her body caused a shiver of excitement to travel through Cersei’s body. The heat spreading through her loins increased Cersei's pace and she rose up and pushed down onto Jon, riding him for everything that she had.

"Good, good, it's what I want," Cersei panted. "Give it to me….squeeze my breasts." Jon's hands rested on her breasts and gave them a firm squeeze. Her loins closed around his cock the second he pushed up into her. 

"Faster, ride me faster." Jon encouraged.

Cersei was eager to comply as Jon’s cock was buried even deeper into her body, brushing against her womb. Suddenly, Cersei mind was filled with the thought of bearing a lionwolf.

 _‘It wouldn’t be a bad idea. A dark haired babe would probably throw off any suspicion about her children’s paternity. The true hardship would be enduring Robert’s touch to sell the story but this pleasure was well worth it. Jaime might be upset at the thought of her bearing Robert’s child but she could calm him easily.’_ Cersei thought to herself.

Jon's hands reached around to squeeze Cersei's ass. The tension in her pussy accelerated and squeezed down on his massive cock. It almost slid out from the immense lubrication of Cersei’s juices but Cersei managed to balance it in time. She pushed all the way down on Jon's throbbing cock with a few long pumps down into her pussy.

"Cum for me," Jon said.

Jon's hands moved over and gripped Cersei's luscious breasts with a nice little squeeze. She closed her eyes and brought the entrance of her pussy lips down onto Jon's throbbing cock.

The sensation of Cersei's cunt clamping down onto his cock prompted Jon to push up into her and so he bucked up into her pussy. The friction became glorious and Cersei leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

The moment the lioness retracted from him, Jon grabbed her breasts. A nice sensation spread through the juicy mounds in his hands.

"So soft, so lovely," Jon said.

Cersei rocked back with a series of sensational moans as Jon kept working those breasts with every single touch.

"You make me cum so hard, look I'm cumming again." Jon shouted as her cunt muscles squeezed Jon's cock hard. His balls throbbed the second Cersei clutched and released him.However, the cum did not spill out into her, although it came close. He took in deep breath with another soft squeeze which caused pleasure to spread through his body.

The blonde bucked up and down on Jon as her entire body shuddered with an orgasm as Jon's able hands roamed all over her body which made things even more intense.

"Look out how wet you are," Jon said.

"Better for you to slide into me." Cersei replied as she took in all of Jon’s cock inside her tight body. Her cunt walls clenched around hiis cock and released him.

Jon grew so close to releasing his seed into Cersei's tight body as she bounced up and down onto his hips.

"I can feel it," Cersei said. "Oh, you're close….but you can reload quickly, wolf, so just let it go."

Cersei's cunt muscles squeezed around Jon’s cock and tried to work him into submission. He lifted up to explore every inch of her frame. Jon groaned from the sizzling sensations of Cersei's body. Every inch of her hot flesh burned up Jon's body. The hot cum churned up through Jon's balls and bubbled to the surface.

Cersei had to admire Jon’s stamina since no other lover not even Jaime had ever lasted this long. It served to fuel her desire, making her want to cum even more and she did, pumping her juices down Jon's probing tool. She slammed down hard cunt first onto Jon one more time.

"Cum for me, I know you want to," Cersei said. "Give me your gift…..and I'll give you even more than you ever imagine." Cersei proclaimed.

Cersei's slick juices coating Jon's cock prompted his hips to jerk up. The tightening of Jon's balls signaled the beginning of an orgasm. The soft body pressing against him, licking him, kissing him, fucking him, pushed Jon a bit over the edge.

The Lannister lioness smiled when Jon's cock buried deep into her and shot a load into her. Her tight cavern squeezed Jon and took a full load of cum into her womb as Cersei grinded down onto him.

The sheer pleasure that Jon experienced resulted in an excessive amount of cum spilling into Cersei. Her body caused Jon to twitch and inject the load. Each pump milked his balls in a never-ending stream of endless ejaculation.

"Mmm…keep going…keep cumming," Cersei purred as she allowed Jon to have his way with her breasts.

Many pumps and many orgasms later, both sighed with a content sigh.Cersei rolled over, pussy her cunt dripping with Jon’s cum.

"Extra-ordinary, my boy, you are truly a prodigy. You are mine now and will accompany me back to the capital as my guard. You will now spend your days in service to your Queen."  Cersei said with a smile before passing out from exhaustion.

Jon looked upon the naked form of sleeping lioness, his cum leaking from her cunt and smirked in triumph.

 _‘My dear lioness, you think that I will serve you but the magic of my seed is already invading your mind and will. I’ll let you think that you are my master for now, just for the thrill of the fuck but it is you who are now my servant.’_ Jon thought to himself.

Jon closed his eyes and met with Bloodraven in the dream plane.

“Another great conquest, my King.” The Greenseer roared in approval.

“The Conqueror may have won this land by sword and dragonfire but I will win it by my seed and bed.” Jon laughed in excitement.

“The Lannister Queen is a worthy bedmate but her value is greater as she will not bring her father’s gold and armies to my cause but also more delicious beauties to my bed as well.” Jon proclaimed.

“I’ll let her think she’s in control for now but slowly my desire will become her will. I need you to keep working in her dreams, making her dependent on me especially alienating the Kingslayer from her so that my plans can come to fruition.” Jon explained to Bloodraven.

“It will be done, my King. I have news from across the realm that you should be informed about.” Bloodraven then updated Jon on the intelligence that he had gathered.

“Excellent. The pieces are moving about perfectly. However, I need to rest now to regain my strength. After all, it’s long way to the capital.” Jon smiled before dozing off to slumber himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for a Beta/Co-author to help with the Story. If anyone is interested, please let me know in the comments.


End file.
